


Misery Loves Company

by cielsdemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, now with added smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” Will says flatly, cramming his face deeper into the crease of his elbow. “Unless someone is dying, leave me be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's our favorite reaper's anniversary today so _obviously_ I had to write a cute fic for them. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (I say this is established relationship and I mean it in the way of "Grell and Will definitely do the do and are basically an old married couple even if Will denies it all the time. They know each other better than anyone else and love each other a whole heck of a lot. The end")

The pounding of his head makes Will’s vision spin. The words on the documents in front of him blur and fuse together into an illegible blob of black ink.

 

 

“Not today,” he mutters, fingers rubbing firm circles at his temples. “Not today.”

 

 

He has too much work due too soon for his concentration to be interrupted by a migraine. For over an hour he’s been fighting the distress signals his body is giving him, effectively ignoring them all for the sake of his work.

 

 

Now, it’s as though his body knows this and is making it impossible for him to see his work so that he’s forced to stop.

 

 

 _Fine_ , he thinks bitterly, _You win. I can afford to take a short break._

 

 

He manages to heave himself up out of his chair and half stagger, half shuffle over to his office windows. He yanks the curtains shut, fumbles the desk lamp off, and collapses on the couch with one arm thrown across his face.

 

 

 _I’ll have a small nap_ , he tells himself, _and then I’ll get right back to work._

 

 

Just as he’s getting comfortable enough to doze off, the door to his office creaks open.

 

 

“No,” he says flatly, cramming his face deeper into the crease of his elbow. “Unless someone is dying, leave me be.”

 

 

“Oh, William.” It’s Grell’s voice and Will immediately wishes he’d locked the door. “My love, what’s wrong?”

 

 

“William?” she asks again. He swears her voice is closer now.

 

 

“I’m not your love.” He can’t muster up any bite to the words and Grell simply chuckles at him. “I’ve a migraine. Please, Grell, leave.”

 

 

A set of quiet footsteps come closer to him and Will just barely muffles a groan. Even sounds hurt now. “Grell–”

 

“Shh.” Will feels his head being lifted and carefully deposited on Grell’s thigh. He opens his mouth to ask her what the hell she thinks she’s doing when her fingers start roaming along the back of his neck. “Tilt back your head, love.”

 

 

Will obeys, somewhat reluctantly, and slowly lets his arm fall away from his face so he can squint up at Grell. His lips part once again, but all that comes out is a rush of air as Grell finds the spot she was searching for and presses firmly upward.

 

 

“What,” Will says stupidly. “How are you…?” His eyes go a little cross-eyed trying to look at Grell. She laughs softly, tilting her head down at him.

 

 

“I’ve picked up a few tricks over the years, William. Some of them are even useful.” Her thumbs keep firm but gentle pressure against the base of Will’s skull and, slowly but surely, his headache starts to subside. “It’s acupressure. I promise I won’t accidentally injure you; just keep taking deep breaths.”

 

 

“This is…” Will marvels at how quickly the pain is leaving.

 

 

“Wonderful? You can admit it, darling.”

 

 

Will grunts quietly and turns his face away in an effort to hide the blush rising to his cheeks. His nose brushes Grell’s hip and the heat in his cheeks spreads to the tips of his ears. Thankfully, it’s either too dark for her to see, or Grell is taking pity on him, and she doesn’t mention it.

 

 

Too soon, Grell’s fingers leave his skin. They comb through his hair, ruffling it gently out of the neat style he’d tamed it into this morning. If he were feeling up to it, he might have scolded her. Instead, he sighs quietly and settles his head more firmly onto her lap. It’s becoming increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open; each blink brings sweet relief to his dully aching head and it becomes a fight to pry his eyelids open.

 

 

“You should try and get some rest,” Grell suggests in a murmur. “You don’t want that pesky to migraine to come back, do you? Of course not.” One finger touches his mouth when he opens it to argue. “No, shush. An hour long nap won’t kill you, Mr. Spears. I’ll make sure the building doesn’t fall down around our heads.”

 

 

With a sigh, Will finally allows his eyes to slip closed. “Only an hour,” he insists, words mumbled. “Wake me up, Grell, I mean it.”

 

 

Grell smiles and gives Will’s cheek a pat when he yawns. “I will, my love.” She leans over him and dusts a kiss across his forehead. “Sweet dreams, Will.”

 

**XoXoX**

 

What feels like only minutes later, Will wakes up in a dimly lit room with a pillow under his head and a blanket across his lap. It takes him a minute to register that this is his office and that the light he’s squinting into is coming from the lamp on the desk.

 

 

“Your glasses are on the coffee table,” comes a familiar voice. It’s only then that he realizes the room is fuzzy. He reaches out to pick up his glasses and pushes them up his nose before sitting up and looking across the room.

 

 

Grell is sitting behind his desk with a smile on her face and a pen holding her mane of hair up in a loose bun. “Did you sleep well, darling?”

 

 

Will clears his throat and pushes his fingers through his hair to straighten it. “Yes, I did. What time is it?”

 

 

“Hmm… A little past four.” She bites her lower lip delicately and tips her head to the side to look at him from under her lashes. “I let you sleep for more than an hour. You just looked so peaceful, dear, I couldn’t wake you!”

 

 

Will sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. “Grell, I have work to do. I’ll be here late _again_ , because of you. Why couldn’t you just wake me up when I asked?”

 

 

Grell scowls at him and leans back in the chair, arms crossed over her chest. “Do you think I’m stupid, William? Do you think I would let you snooze the day away without taking care of your work for you?”

 

 

“I know how you take care of paperwork, Grell Sutcliff, and I do not wish for my work to be neglected like yours.”

 

 

Grell shoots upright, her hair tumbling down her back and over her shoulders as the pen holding it in place is jostled out of position. “Well fortunately for you, _William T. Spears_ , your work was not neglected! I did it.”

 

 

Will scoffs and gets to his feet. “ _You_? You haven’t done your own paperwork in over a week.” He walks across the room and circles the desk to peer down at the paperwork spread across it. His eyebrows rise in surprise at the neat handwriting in pitch black ink across every document.

 

 

“You,” he says in surprise, “you actually did it.” Grell harrumphs at him and turns her face away, arms crossing even more tightly across her chest. Through the curtain of hair between them he can just make out a faint blush across her cheekbones.

 

 

“Grell.” She tips her head and just barely glances at him. “Thank you,” Will says seriously.

 

 

Grell’s cheeks turn as red as her hair as she quickly ducks her head away from him. “It was no trouble, really. You were ill and I…” Her words fade away as Will reaches out to her and brushes the back of his hand across her cheek. “Will?” she whispers, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

 

 

Will leans forward to touch his lips to Grell’s forehead. “Thank you,” he says again, softly. His lips quirk up in a small smile and his eyes sparkle, teasing. “Now, please leave my office.”

 

 

Face hot, Grell slaps his chest playfully. “William!” He presses a hand to his breast pocket in mock pain and sits down in his chair as Grell hops up onto the edge of his desk. They move like a well-oiled machine, smooth and familiar. “Nice try, Mr. Spears. I think I've earned much more than a peck on the forehead for all the work I did today.”

 

 

She crosses one leg over the other and pokes the toe of her boot to the inside of Will’s thigh. “Don’t you think?” she asks, coy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is an alternate ending and will be up in the next few days! Stay tuned.
> 
> Join the fun on our [tumblr](cielsbitch.tumblr.com)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, remember that alternate ending I promised? Here it finally is! Merry Christmas to all who celebrate and happy Wednesday to the rest of you.
> 
> Okay so this chapter begins right after Grell comes into Will's office. Instead of the nice G-rated version I'm here to bring you to smut town. Enjoy~
> 
> This is like 98% pure porn so NO LONGER G-rated, okay. Just wanna make that clear. Now enjoy :)

_A set of quiet footsteps come closer to him and Will just barely muffles a groan. Even sounds hurt now. “Grell–”_

 

 

She tuts softly and he swears her voice is now right beside him. “Darling, don’t you know there’s an easy cure for a migraine?” Evidently, she takes Will’s silence as permission to elaborate. “I’d have to show you, though.” She’s baiting him, he knows it.

 

 

At this point he’s willing to do almost anything to get rid of this headache. Will grunts in acquiescence.

 

 

Grell hums, quiet, and Will feels her hand smooth its way down his chest.

 

 

“What are you doing?” He’s unwilling to lift his head, but if she’s about to do what he thinks she’s about to do –

 

 

His head snaps forward as Grell’s fingers slither inside his pants and he immediately regrets accepting her help. “Sutcliff!” he hisses, eyes squeezed closed. “What in the world are you doing?”

 

 

“I’m showing you, silly,” Grell laughs. “For such a smart man you can be awfully dense.”

 

 

Despite his immediate protest, Grell’s hand has worked his pants open and wound its way around Will’s cock to pump slowly. “Why?” he groans, free hand batting weakly at her wrist.

 

 

She catches his fingers and gives them a squeeze. “Love, didn’t you know that orgasms help relieve migraines?”

 

 

Will doesn’t answer. Somewhere in the back of his mind that fact was swimming around, but he’s at _work_. If this had happened at his home, yes, he may have considered it. Of course, Grell has no qualms about doing things like this at work. She has little qualms about anything.

 

 

“I…may have read that somewhere, yes,” he admits reluctantly. Without his permission, his hips have started to rock up into the steady pull of Grell’s hand.

 

 

Her lips brush against his cheek, breath light and warm, and Grell smiles. “Clever man,” she purrs. “May I continue?” Her sharp teeth scrape delicately down Will’s jaw.

 

 

Will lets out a choked gasp and squeezes Grell’s fingers in his own. “Please,” he replies, mouth searching out the heat of Grell’s. She catches his lip between hers and kisses him deeply, sucking on his lower lip until it’s red and stinging.

 

 

When she lets him go he’s panting, chest rising and falling on quick breaths. Now that he’s given in, he hardens quickly in her grasp and she strokes him steadily. Her pace doesn’t falter; long, firm strokes from base to tip until he’s shifting impatiently, hips pushing up for more.

 

 

“Grell…” Will’s voice comes out tight, strained, but a far cry from annoyed; his headache is fading away in the wake of the pleasure building in his gut and it’s all thanks to Grell. “Grell, ah…” He feels the couch shift as she moves up onto it, crawling in between his spread legs and making herself comfortable there. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know there’s a smug smile on Grell’s face as he breathes her name again.

 

 

He curses under his breath when her hand stops moving. “Oh, hush.” She pats his hip and wiggles down the couch, settling herself onto her hands and knees. Will knows it’s coming, but he still jerks when Grell blows a short breath over the tip of his cock. He moans and she laughs, upturned lips pressed against his shaft.

 

 

“Stop teasing,” he manages through gritted teeth. He opens one eye and reaches down with one hand, fingers sifting through the fringe framing Grell’s face to cup her cheek. She tilts her head and kisses the inside of his wrist, giving that tender skin a delicate lick before she sets her sights back on his cock.

 

 

Her tongue travels the length from base to tip and back down; she laps over his balls, sucks first one, and then the other into her mouth before she purses her lips and drops a kiss on them.

 

 

When she pulls away again, Will’s fingers curl reflexively around several strands of her hair and he very nearly whines. Grell freezes, open mouth hovering just an inch away from the rosy head of Will’s cock.

 

 

“Impatient,” she purrs, allowing Will to guide her closer to him. Her lips drag through the precome glossing the tip and she licks them slowly, hooded eyes on Will’s. “How’s your head, love?”

 

 

Honestly, Will hasn’t given it a second thought since Grell put her mouth on him. “It hurts,” he answers, hips shifting. They both know it doesn’t. Grell’s mouth widens into a smirk.

 

 

“Do I need to kiss it better?” Mouth slack, Will nods. She folds her lips around the head of his cock and pulls off with a wet pop.  “My poor William.” He drags a shaky thumb under Grell’s eye and drops his head back as she swallows him down.

 

 

Her head bobs rapidly, throat working around his girth as she sucks and swallows. Will can feel his orgasm building, and with it the ache in the back of his skull is receding.  His fingers shake as they tangle through Grell’s hair, both hands holding her close as her head bobs in his lap. A groan punches out of him when she combines a messy slurp with a squeeze of his balls, and Will swears he sees stars dance behind his eyelids.

 

 

Grell circles her fingers around the base of Will’s cock and wraps her lips tightly around the head. He knows it’s a bad idea, but Will opens his eyes and looks down at her as Grell pumps the base of his cock and hollows her cheeks around him.

 

 

His orgasm tears through him, blasting through any lingering pain until all he can feel are Grell’s lips and the hot-wet suction of her mouth. He must have closed his eyes at some point because when he opens them again Grell is curled into his chest licking come off of her lips and his fingers are petting absently through her hair.

 

 

She looks every bit the cat that caught the canary, and Will can’t even find it in himself to mind. He combs her hair out of her face and sighs, allowing his eyes to slip closed. “Don’t expect this to happen every time I suffer a migraine,” he warns, sounding very sated; he means the words to come out much more firmly than they do.

 

 

Grell carefully tucks him back into his slacks and pats him gently, her fingertips lingering against the front of his pants. “Of course not,” she replies airily. “I expect next time we’ll take care of this in your bed and we’ll both be wearing far less clothing.” Her lips curl in a smile and it takes every ounce of willpower he has to keep Will from smiling back at her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Come see us on [tumblr](http://cielsbitch.tumblr.com)!


End file.
